Lumière De La Lune
Lumiere is a girl from Dollet who wants to do something more with her life. She's new to Balamb Garden and likes to cook. She comes from a family of five, all of which want her to come home. When in uniform, she wears her hair in braids. Her younger sister Chocolat attended classes at the Garden for a short amount of time before their parents forced her to stay home. Personality Lumi is relatively cheerful. She's got a bit of a temper but generally tries to keep a "mature mindset." She believes in civility and being polite to people who haven't had a chance with her, regardless of what she's heard or seen. Lumi is a romantic, she's often head over heels in love with people before she's hardly gotten to know them. Lumi's not the greatest student, either. (However, she's not unintelligent and has a pretty good knowledge of healing and first aid.) Character History Her family is average. She doesn't come from poverty or riches, so her life has been as average as her family. However, because of the recent occurances, she feels that she should help out some how and thus wanted to become SeeD. Her family doesn't agree with her decision and constantly tries to tell her to give up and come home. Despite her parents wishes, she continues doing what she believes is right. She attended the Garden in Galbaldia but transfered to Balamb becaues of SeeDs and to distance herself from her family. Lumiere has never fought or had any sort of experience with combat in her life before her life in the Garden. Until recently, she's never been very good with combat, even now she's not the best; however, she's picked up some black magic for her arsenal. She still focuses on white magic and maintains her goal to be a medic. Other Information Lumiere will tell you what an "awesome" cook she is if you ask her about it. If this is true or not is unknown. However, she does seem to have some skill in drawing, as she's drawn Usagi before. There's also a doodle of Jolj in one of her journal entries. She's usually found in the Library or the Quad. (However lately, she's not been to the library as much...) Lumiere is the only person on the DC who isn't exactly a "douche" about her job. Relationships Usagi Snowfall -- An acquaintance from the Galbaldia Garden, she and Lumi were once good friends. Wherever you found "Usa," you were more than likely to find Lumiere following only a few steps behind. Usagi had pushed Lumiere away and was been hanging out with new friends. Lumiere forced her way into said friend group, only to leave it herself later on. During Lumiere's break-up with Marcus, Usagi decided to pick sides (and by sides, she chose to share the opinion of her boyfriend) instead of sticking by Lumiere which completely wrecked their friendship. Lek -- Lumiere's boyfriend. He's rather abrasive to most, but seems to turn soft when Lumi's around. She's very fond of him, however, she doesn't like how often she has to worry for him. Lumiere's given him the nickname "Hamster" for his "cute" way of eating. Lufituae Belle -- The first person to talk to Lumiere upon her joining the garden. They haven't spoken much but Lumiere finds her to be very friendly and thinks she's got some relationship with a guy from their First Aid class. Jolj Gaoel -- A shy boy she met in the library while looking for information on the library club. She's infatuated with him, but is conflicted with her feelings due to his relationship with Torri. She feels very guilty about her jealousy over the matter and has chosen not to persue him further. Chocolat De La Lune -- Lumiere's younger sister. She loves her sister very much and is excited that she's breaking away from her family and following in her footsteps towards something better. Due to current events in Dollet, their parents have chosen to keep her home and won't let her leave. Cody Fox -- The "born martyr," as she calls him, that is Usagi's main interest as of late. She thinks that Cody's heavily influencing Usagi's decisions as of late, including her fashion change and attitude readjustment. Lumiere sees him as a hardass who needs to get over himself. She hates Cody and wouldn't mind if he actually managed to kill himself in his Heroic Attempts. Terrible, right? Learah Djent -- A rumoured delinquent who Lumi has no negative opinion of. Even after hearing Usagi complain about her from their first meeting in Indirect Magic, she shrugged it off until she was able to talk to her for the first time. Their original conversation was about television and battle tactics. Lumi's not so hot with the battle tactics but, she felt like Learah wasn't so bad. She sides by Learah more than Usagi in their most recent conflict. She'd like to have had another oppourtunity to speak with her, but it seems Learah ran off to Deling. Victoria Sinnlos -- Jolj's probably-girlfriend. Lumi's first encounter with her wasn't exactly a good one, but she's trying to make it clear to her that she's stepping away and is willing to help her out. She's trying to make friends with her, but it seems like she's scared of Lumi, or something like that. Rys Khyrsal -- The huge lion man who Lumi thinks is really cool. She likes to joke around with him. They both enjoy cooking and he's the only person she's really showed her interest in cooking to. They're trying to create the cooking club. Faust Rienhardt -- An attractive, fit rat-boy who's after Usagi's heart. Lumi thinks he's perfect for her and even went so far as to blubber and sob about how badly she wanted them to date. However, after a stunt they pulled in Deling, Lumi was left with the decision of if she should expel Faust or not. She ended up blackmailing Usagi and Faust into dating. However, due to the incident of Marcus and Lumiere's break-up, she thinks he's a huge, insensitive prick. Marcus -- Faust's friend who speaks like an old librarian. He's pretty chill and Lumi relies on him to help her out when Usagi's upset. After seeing him at Usagi's party, he thought he looked really cool and realized she has a crush on him too... She didn't have much time to pine over him before Usagi and Faust forced them into a relationship. Their recent break-up has caused a lot of trouble between Lumi, Faust and Usagi. They're on good terms, however. Theme Song thumb|300px|right